1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive charging member used for a process cartridge and an electrophotographic apparatus and a method for producing a charging member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-352169 discloses a charging member used in a contact charging method, including a coating layer comprising a resin and formed by curing a fluorine-containing poly(meth)acrylate resin or a fluorine-containing polyolefin resin with an electron beam.